This invention relates to novel condensed ring sulfonylureas and their use as herbicides and growth regulants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,405 teaches compounds which are useful for controlling weeds in wheat having the formula: ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 is ##STR2## R.sub.3 and R.sub.6 are independently hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, alkyl of 1-4 carbon atoms, alkoxy of 1-4 carbon atoms, nitro, trifluoromethyl, cyano, CH.sub.3 S(O).sub.n -- or CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 S(O).sub.n --;
R.sub.4 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or methyl; PA1 R.sub.5 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl or methoxy; PA1 R.sub.7 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, alkyl of 1-2 carbon atoms or alkoxy of 1-2 carbon atoms; PA1 R.sub.8 is hydrogen, methyl, chlorine or bromine; PA1 R.sub.9 and R.sub.10 are independently hydrogen, methyl, chlorine or bromine; PA1 W and Q are independently oxygen or sulfur; PA1 n is 0, 1 or 2; PA1 X is hydrogen, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, alkoxy of 1-3 carbon atoms, trifluoromethyl, CH.sub.3 S-- or CH.sub.3 OCH.sub.2 --; and PA1 Y is methyl or methoxy; or their agriculturally suitable salts; provided that: PA1 W.sub.1 is S; PA1 W.sub.2 is O or S; PA1 R is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.1 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl, halogen, nitro, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxy, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.a R.sub.b, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkylsulfonyl, CN, CO.sub.2 R.sub.c, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkylthio, NH.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl)amino, Si(CH.sub.3).sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl), Si(CH.sub.3).sub.2 -phenyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, NO.sub.2, CN, CO.sub.2 R.sub.f, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkylthio; PA1 R.sub.a is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, methoxy or ethoxy; PA1 R.sub.b is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl; or PA1 R.sub.a and R.sub.b may be taken together as --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.5 -- or --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --; PA1 R.sub.c is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.4 -C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl; PA1 R.sub.d is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.e is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.f is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.1 ' is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkylthio, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino, halogen or NO.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.2 is H, R.sub.11 ', SR.sub.11 ', SO.sub.2 R.sub.11, OR.sub.11 ', C(O)R.sub.11, C(O)OR.sub.11 ', (C(O)).sub.2 OR.sub.11 ', (CO).sub.2 R.sub.11 ', C(O)NR.sub.12 R.sub.18, C(O)NRA, C(S)SR.sub.11 ', NH.sub.2, NR.sub.12 R.sub.18, OH, CN, P(O)R.sub.13 R.sub.14, P(S)R.sub.13 R.sub.14, Si(CH.sub.3).sub.2 R.sub.15, L or C(O)L; PA1 R.sub.3 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.4 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.5 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.6 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.7 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, Cl or Br; PA1 A is ##STR8## X is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, F, Cl, Br, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, amino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino or C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl; PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, azido, cyano, ##STR9## or N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 ; m is 2 or 3; PA1 Q.sub.1 and Q.sub.2 are independently O or S; PA1 R.sub.8 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.9 and R.sub.10 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 Z is CH, N, CCH.sub.3, CC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CCl or CBr; PA1 Y.sub.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA1 X.sub.1 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 X.sub.2 is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sub.2 is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, SCH.sub.3, SC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sub.3 is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sub.3 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or Cl; PA1 X.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or Cl; PA1 R.sub.11 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 alkoxyalkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 alkenyl, C.sub.4 -C.sub.10 alkenylalkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 epoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 alkynyl, C.sub.4 -C.sub.10 alkynylalkynyl, C.sub.4 -C.sub.10 alkynylalkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.4 -C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl or ##STR10## when R.sub.11 is C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl or C.sub.4 -C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl it may optionally be substituted by C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, 1 to 3 atoms of Cl or F or 1 Br; when R.sub.11 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 alkenyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 alkynyl it may optionally be substituted by one or more halogens and/or by (R.sub.17).sub.m', where when m' is 2, the values of R.sub.17 may be identical or different; PA1 R.sub.11 ' is C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 alkoxyalkoxyalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 alkenyl, C.sub.5 -C.sub.10 alkenylalkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 epoxyalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 alkynyl, C.sub.5 -C.sub.10 alkynylalkynyl, C.sub.5 -C.sub.10 alkynylalkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.4 -C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl or ##STR11## when R.sub.11 ' is C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl or C.sub.4 -C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl it may be optionally substituted by C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, 1 to 3 atoms of Cl or F or 1Br; when R.sub.11 ' is C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 alkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 alkynyl, it may optionally be substituted by one or more halogens and/or by (R.sub.17).sub.m', where when m' is 2, the values of R.sub.17 may be identical or different; PA1 m' is 1 or 2; PA1 R.sub.12 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.13 and R.sub.14 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio; PA1 R.sub.15 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl, benzyl or ##STR12## R.sub.16 is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2, CN, SCH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or CF.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.17 is OR.sub.18, OC(O)R.sub.18, P.sup.+ R.sub.9 R.sub.10 R.sub.15, P.sup.+ (C.sub.6 H.sub.5).sub.3, OC(O)NR.sub.12 R.sub.18, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.18 ', OP(O)R.sub.13 R.sub.14, P(O)R.sub.13 R.sub.14 OP(S)R.sub.13 R.sub.14, P(S)R.sub.13 R.sub.14, OSi(CH.sub.3).sub.2 R.sub.15, Si(CH.sub.3).sub.2 R.sub.15, SR.sub.18, SOR.sub.18 ', SO.sub.2 R.sub.18 ', SCN, CN, SP(O)R.sub.13 R.sub.14, SP(S)R.sub.13 R.sub.14, N.sup.+ R.sub.12 R.sub.15 R.sub.18, NR.sub.12 R.sub.18, NR.sub.12 C(O)R.sub.18, NR.sub.12 C(O)OR.sub.18 ', NR.sub.12 C(O)NR.sub.12 R.sub.18, NR.sub.12 SO.sub.2 R.sub.18 ', NR.sub.12 P(O)R.sub.13 R.sub.14, NR.sub.12 P(S)R.sub.13 R.sub.14, NO.sub.2, C(O)R.sub.18, C(O)OR.sub.18, C(O)NR.sub.12 R.sub.18, SeR.sub.18, naphthyl, L, ##STR13## R.sub.18 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl or ##STR14## R.sub.18 ' is C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl or ##STR15## R.sub.19 is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, ##STR16## and L is a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic, a 5- or 6-membered dihydroaromatic heterocycle or a 5- or 6-membered tetrahydroaromatic heterocycle which contains 1-4 heteroatoms selected from 0-1 oxygen atoms, 0-1 sulfur atoms wherein sulfur may take the form of S, SO or SO.sub.2, and/or 0-4 nitrogen atoms, with the proviso that oxygen and sulfur are only linked to each other if the sulfur is in the form of SO or SO.sub.2, and these heterocycles may optionally by substituted by 1-4 CH.sub.3, 1-2 OCH.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, Cl, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or CN or L is a 5- or 6-membered lactone, lactam or cycloalkanone which may optionally be substituted by 1-4 CH.sub.3 groups; PA1 (a) when W is S, then R is H, J is J.sub.1, J.sub.2, J.sub.3 or J.sub.4 ; A is A-1, Z is CH or N, and Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 or ##STR17## (b) when X is F, Cl or Br, then Z is CH and Y is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, NH.sub.2, NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 (c) when R.sub.3 is CH.sub.3, then n is O; PA1 (d) when J is J-1 or J-2 and R.sub.2 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, then R.sub.1 and R.sub.1 ' are other than H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CF.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H, or SCH.sub.3 or X is other than CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br, OCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 Cl, CH.sub.2 Br, CH.sub.2 F, cyclopropyl or CF.sub.3 or Y is C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.4 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino, C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C(O)R.sub.8 or N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 ; PA1 (e) the total number of carbon atoms in R.sub.2 does not exceed 13; PA1 (f) when X is C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl, then Y is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H, SCF.sub.2 H, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, CF.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 (g) when R.sub.1 or R.sub.1 ' is para to the sulfonylurea bridge then R.sub.1 or R.sub.1 ' are H, CH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br or OCH.sub.3 ; and PA1 (h) when X or Y is OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F or OCH.sub.2 CHF.sub.2 then R.sub.2 is other than C.sub.5 alkyl, CH.sub.3 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2, C.sub.2 H.sub.5 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl subsituted with 1-3 atoms of F, Cl or Br; PA1 (i) when X or Y is OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, OCH.sub.2 CHF.sub.2 or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, then the other is not di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino or N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 ; PA1 (j) when X or Y is OCF.sub.2 H, then Z is CH; PA1 (k) when R.sub.17 and the bridging nitrogen of a cyclic sulfonamide are attached to the same carbon, then R.sub.17 is other than OH, SH, OC(O)R.sub.18, OC(O)NR.sub.12 R.sub.18, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.18 ', OP(O)R.sub.13 R.sub.14, OSi(CH.sub.3).sub.2 R.sub.15, SP(O)R.sub.13 R.sub.14, SP(S)R.sub.13 R.sub.14, NR.sub.12 R.sub.18 or N.sup.+ R.sub.12 R.sub.15 R.sub.18 ; PA1 J is J-1 or J-4. PA1 J is J-2 or J-3. PA1 J is J-8 or J-9. PA1 J is J-5, J-6, J-7 or J-10. PA1 J is J-11 or J-12. PA1 W is O; PA1 R is H; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, F, Br, OCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 F, CF.sub.3 or cyclopropyl; PA1 Y is H, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NH.sub.2, NHCH.sub.3, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, CN, N.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, ##STR18## or QCF.sub.2 T; Q is O or S; PA1 T is H, CHClF, CHBrF or CHFCF.sub.3. PA1 R.sub.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkylthio, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl, CN, NH.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino) or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkylthio, CN or NO.sub.2. PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkylcarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxycarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl substituted by 1-3 atoms of F, Cl or 1 Br, or by 1 or 2 groups selected from C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, CN, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxycarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylcarbonyl, OH, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyloxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylcarbonyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.4 alkynyl substituted by 1 atom of F or Cl, phenyl or phenyl substituted with Cl, CF.sub.3, NO.sub.2, CN or SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; and PA1 R.sub.4 is CH.sub.3. PA1 A is A-1; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 R.sub.1 and R.sub.1 ' are H, Cl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio. PA1 J is J-1. PA1 R.sub.1 is H; and PA1 Z is CH. PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl or CN, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxycarbonyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylcarbonyl. PA1 R.sub.1 is H; PA1 Z is N; and PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylcarbonyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxycarbonyl. PA1 W is O; PA1 R.sub.1 is H; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, F, Br, OCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 F, CF.sub.3 or cyclopropyl; PA1 Y is H, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NH.sub.2, NHCH.sub.3, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, CN, N.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, ##STR19## or QCF.sub.2 T; R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkylcarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxycarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl substituted by 1-3 atoms of F, Cl or 1 Br, or by 1 or 2 groups selected from C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, CN, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxycarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylcarbonyl, OH, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyloxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylcarbonyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.4 alkynyl substituted by 1 atom of F or Cl, phenyl or phenyl substituted with Cl, CF.sub.3, NO.sub.2, CN or SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.1 ' is H, Cl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio. PA1 A is A-1; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 W is O; PA1 R.sub.1 is H; PA1 R.sub.1 ' is H; PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, F, Br, OCH.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 F or cyclopropyl; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 18. Compounds of Preferred 4 wherein PA1 W is O; PA1 R.sub.1 is H; PA1 R.sub.1 ' is H; PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, F, Br, OCH.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 F or cyclopropyl; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 W is O; PA1 R.sub.1 is H; PA1 R.sub.1 ' is H; PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, F, Br, OCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 F or cyclopropyl; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 2,3-dihydro-N-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-2-(3-chloropropy l)-1,2-benzisothiazole-7-sulfonamide, 1,1-dioxide, m.p. 201.degree.-203.degree. C.;
(a) when R.sub.5 is other than hydrogen, at least one of R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 is other than hydrogen and at least two of R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 must be hydrogen; PA2 (b) when R.sub.5 is hydrogen and all of R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 are other than hydrogen, then all of R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 must be either chlorine or methyl; and PA2 (c) when R.sub.3 and R.sub.7 are both hydrogen, at least one of R.sub.4, R.sub.5 or R.sub.6 must be hydrogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,719 discloses herbicidal benzenesulfonylureas.
Herbicidal indanesulfonylureas are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,506.
Herbicidal quinolinesulfonylureas are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,329, issued Jan. 18, 1983.
Herbicidal benzofuran, benzothiophene, benzopyran and benzothiopyran sulfonylureas are disclosed in EP-A-No. 79,683, published May 25, 1983.
EP-A-No. 82,681, published June 29, 1983, discloses herbicidal 1,3-benzodioxole and 1,4-benzodioxanesulfonylureas.
South African Patent Application No. 83/5165 discloses herbicidal sulfonylureas of the general structure shown below: ##STR3## wherein A is an unsubstituted or substituted bridge of 3 or 4 atoms which contains 1 or 2 oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen atoms and, together with the linking carbon atom, forms a non-aromatic 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring system, with the proviso that two oxygen atoms are separated by at least one carbon atom and that oxygen and sulfur atoms are only linked to each other if the sulfur atom takes the form of the --SO-- or SO.sub.2 -- group.
South African Patent Application No. 83/7434 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR4## where Ar is ##STR5## and R.sub.2 is halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.1-C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkoxyalkyl.
The presence of undesired vegetation causes substantial damage to useful crops, especially agricultural products that satisfy man's basic food needs, such as soybeans, barley, wheat, and the like. The current population explosion and concomitant world food shortage demand improvements in the efficiency of producing these crops. Prevention or minimizing the loss of a portion of valuable crops by killing, or inhibiting the growth of undesired vegetation is one way of improving this efficiency.
A wide variety of materials useful for killing, or inhibiting (controlling) the growth of undesired vegetation is available; such materials are commonly referred to as herbicides. The need exists, however, for still more effective herbicides that destroy or retard weeds without causing significant damage to useful crops.